Gohan no tsuinshisutā
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: What if Gohan had a twin sister? Trunks from the future learns everything from his teachers and soon finds out that going to the past is the only way to make the future for the people of the past's future a little bit brighter instead of bleak. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Gohan no tsuinshisutā

RainbowHairedGirl

Summary: What if Gohan had a twin sister? Trunks from the future learns everything from his teachers and soon finds out that going to the past is the only way to make the future for the people of the past's future a little bit brighter instead of bleak like the future that they have now. When he goes to the past he sees a younger version of his teacher and the one he grew up loving, Gohan's twin Katsumi Son. A love reawakens. How is the future Trunks going to deal with the younger Katsumi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Katsumi.

Chapter 1

The Death of a Father

Katsumi giggled as she walked into her father's room. "Daddy."

Goku looked weakly up at his only daughter.

"Gohan and I are going to go out and get some dinner for us tonight. We will be back before you know it."

Goku weakly nodded his head.

Katsumi ran out of the room and grabbed onto Gohan's hand. "Come on big brother let's go and catch dinner for tonight. I am sure daddy will be hungry this time."

Gohan smiled at his little sister. "Ok."

The two of them ran off to get something for dinner out of the wild that was around them.

A short while later Gohan and Katsumi were running on their way home. They were running late.

"Come on Katsumi. We have to make sure that dad is ok." Said Gohan, who was running further ahead of Katsumi.

"We are not going to be late getting there. I promise you big brother." Katsumi said, running faster to catch up with her brother.

Oolong saw them coming. "Gohan and Katsumi."

"Oh they made it." said Puar.

The two of them ran into their house and into the room where their father was.

Their grandfather and Master Roshi were the first ones to look and then Chi-chi.

Chi-chi looked at her two children. "Gohan... Katsumi... I am so sorry. I am so sorry Gohan... Katsumi."

The two twins stood there in shock.

"No he can't be gone mom. He was awake when we were here earlier before we ran off to go and do something." Said Katsumi, tears coming into her eyes.

"I am so sorry." Chi-chi said trying not to cry.

Katsumi ran out of the house.

Krillin saw her run past them.

"Someone should go after her." Said Bulma.

"She is Goku's daughter after all. She needs time." Said Yamcha, wiping a tear from his face. "She will come back when she calms down. We know how little Katsumi is like that."

"Yamcha she is a child for gods sake. She doesn't know how to react to this." Bulma said, shaking her head. "Someone should go and get her. Chi-Chi will worry if Katsumi isn't back in the house."

Krillin shook his head. "Katsumi and I are close. I can go after her."

"Go Krillin and hurry. We don't want her running off too far."

Krillin took off after Katsumi.

Meanwhile Katsumi was sitting in a tree looking up at the sun. "Why did you have to take my daddy away from me and Gohan? We still needed him. He was a good daddy and he didn't deserve to die like that while we were away." Katsumi said, angerly up at the sky.

Krillin came up into the tree. "Sumi..."

Katsumi looked at Krillin. "Krillin..."

Krillin pulled the little girl close to him. "Katsumi your mom is going to worry. You wouldn't want her to worry sick about you too just after losing the man that you all love so much now would you?"

Katsumi shook her head.

"Then lets go home."

Katsumi nodded her head.

Krillin brought Katsumi back to the house. "Go on Sumi... I am sure your mom needs you in there."

Katsumi nodded her head and went inside of the house.

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her daughter. "Katsumi please don't run away like that again."

Katsumi pulled away from her mom. "I won't do it again mom. I swear."

"We need to become a stronger family." She said softly to her two children.

The Son twins nodded their heads.

That night the two twins sat in their shared bedroom looking up at the stars.

"I can't believe dad is gone. We didn't even get back in time..." Gohan said, lowering his head.

Katsumi looked away from her twin. "It's all my fault. If I didn't tell daddy that we were going to go and get something for dinner... then maybe we would have been here to see him and say goodbye to him one last time."

Gohan looked at Katsumi. "Kat it wasn't your fault." 

Katsumi shook because of her crying. "But it is." She said in between sobs.

Gohan grabbed onto her and pulled her into a hug. "Dad would not be happy to see you blame yourself for something that no one can control. Kat... dad would want us to move on."

Katsumi nodded her head. "But how?" 

"I am sure we will find a way."

Little that the two twins knew things were about to change in a short six months.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It is a very short chapter, but it is a start in this new story. I am kind of just throwing Katsumi into the mix and see if things will change through out the story. Please reivew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirteen Years Later

Katsumi looked over at Gohan. "Did you feel that just now?" She asked, fixing the top of her gi. "It feels like they destroyed another city again."

Gohan nodded his head. "I know."

"We have to go now. We have to try again and save those who are left. If we can't then who will?" She asked quickly slipping her shoes onto her feet. She left the house.

Gohan was following right behind her.

The two of them flew off to go to the city that they felt the peoples life force die down. They landed in the city on one of the buildings.

Trunks was already there. "Gohan Katsumi why are they doing this? Killing so many innocent people?"

The two twins looked down at Trunks, but didn't say a word.

Katsumi tried not to get angry at seeing the damage that the androids had done to the city. "Trunks we will take you back to capsule corps. It isn't safe here for a teenager like you."

Trunks felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Katsumi's voice. He nodded his head.

The three of them flew towards Capsule corps.

Inside of the house.

"Is this how life is supposed to be? So full of pain? Well I rather fight and die rather than watch this all happen. No I can't keep sneeking around. Train me please Gohan... Katsumi..."

The two twins were busy looking out the window with a sad look in their eyes. The two of them smiled at one another.

"You know Trunks... you are an emotional wreak like we both were when our mother wouldn't allow neither me and Katsumi go and train with our father." Said Gohan.

"We will be your masters and we will help train you. How's that?" Asked Katsumi.

Trunks smiled. "I won't let you guys down."

Both of the twins smiled at him. "We know you won't." They said, together.

"Trunks I'm home!" Yelled Bulma.

"Oh my mom's home. Man." Trunks rubbed his face. "Please don't tell her."

Katsumi put her hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't dream of telling your mother unless she forces it out of us." She said with a small sad smile.

"Hello is anyone here?" Bulma asked, as she came into the room. "Ah it is nice to see that you are alive son. You plan on living long or should I start buying for one instead of two?"

"No, it went fine mom."

"Oh I see we have surprise guests. How are you Gohan and Kat?"

The twins looked back and smiled at her. "We are fine."

"Huh Trunks goes to fight the androids and you two show up."

Katsumi giggled. "Well Bulma it isn't like we had much of a choice. We were just making sure that your son was ok."

Trunks felt his face heat up.

Bulma smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "I hope you guys aren't planning one is that stupid. Are you guys?"

"No, Bulma we sure are not." Katsumi said, hiding the fact that they were planning on something.

"Kat do you think that you can help me make dinner?"

Katsumi smiled. "Of course Bulma."

The two women went into the kitchen.

Gohan looked at Trunks. "You like my sister don't you?" He asked, with a michevious look in his eyes.

Trunks' face went red.

Gohan chuckled. "It's alright Trunks, but she is 22 years old just like me and you are 14. She is ten years your senior. But you still like her. She might not go for someone younger." Gohan said, shaking his head.

Trunks shook his head. "She likes to cook though."

"My mom has taught her everything that she needed to know." said Gohan, softly. "Mom wanted her to be the proper house wife."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Bulma and Katsumi were busy making dinner.

"So Kat how have you been?" Bulma asked, cutting some onion up.

Katsumi smiled a sad smile. "Been busy with the androids making sure they don't destroy everything that we all know and love. Mom always were on our asses though." She shook her head as she put the rice in the rice cooker. "She wants us to be safe, but how can we be since Gohan and I are the only ones left that are able to fight or at least know how to... We will die trying to save the earth. Isn't that what dad would've done?"

Bulma smiled thinking about Goku. "Yeah, that is exactly what Goku would do. He always did what he thought was best for everyone."

Katsumi sighed and wiped a tear away. "All of them would've done what we are doing... Dad, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu... they all have fallen... We should've fought together... then the androids would've been dead and gone. We wouldn't have had to worry like we are now waiting for the next attack on us."

Bulma sighed. "Your father would be proud of you for standing up to those androids. He would be proud of you both that is for sure."

Katsumi nodded her head. "I know... He did have that charm about him too. I know mom misses him so much. It can't be helped. I mean almost 14 years of him being gone... it is still hard when the day comes that he died on..." She sighed. "I still never forgive myself for that day... us running off to get dinner... and return because feeling our dad's energy grow weaker..."

"Kat... it wasn't your fault. I made something for the thing that killed him."

"I know. But there is no way to go to the past to go and save them... Have a different future than this. Running and hiding. It is not a life I want to continue to live."

Bulma nodded her head. "Should we call the boys in?"

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yeah, dinner seems to be ready."

Bulma nodded her head again. "Boys dinner is ready."

Trunks and Gohan came into the room.

"Mom are you sure that it is ready?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes, son."

The boys sat down and began to eat.

"So Gohan are you going to stay for a while?" Asked Bulma. "I mean you and your sister have been fighting this battle all on your own. By the looks of it you two aren't fairing well."

Katsumi and Gohan shook their heads.

"We know that Bulma, but something needs to be done. At least we are trying to destroy them." Said Gohan.

Katsumi shot up. "Gohan I am going to go and check the area."

"You felt another attack didn't you?"

"Gohan just stay here with Trunks and Bulma. I'll be back later."

Gohan nodded his head. "If you want to go on your own Kat... Just be careful."

Katsumi nodded her head. "I know. I will be back." Katsumi ran out of Capsule corps. She flew into the sky.

Trunks looked worried. "I am worried."

Bulma looked at her son. "Kat knows what she is doing Trunks. I am sure that she will be just fine."

Gohan nodded his head. "She will be fine. I just hope she doesn't push herself past the limit."

XXXX

That is the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Ever Autumn13 for reviewing. I hope to get more reviews as this story goes along. So with out furtheradu the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Scars

Katsumi arrived in the city where she had felt the life forces go down once again. "Android 17 and 18 I know you are here. Show YOURSELVES!" She yelled.

"Well another hero decided to show themselves." Said 17, getting out of the car. "You are just as weak as your brother." He said, smirking. "Too bad a pretty thing like you has to die."

Katsumi smirked. "I highly doubt that one." She said raising her ki.

Meanwhile back at Capsle Corps Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks were watching the television to see if there was any new news about the androids.

"I feel Katsumi's ki. She is going into battle." Said Trunks in concern.

"She will do just fine. She wanted me to stay here and protect you." Gohan said, trying not to sound worried for his younger sister. 'She better not get killed. Mom will kill me if she found out that I let Katsumi go and fight against those things.' Thought Gohan, as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Gohan are you sure your mom won't get pissed with you for allowing Katsumi go all alone? I mean she is Chi-Chi's baby girl." Bulma asked, looking at the half saiyan.

"Bulma she can handle herself. Mom knows that Kat is a fighter and always will remain a fighter. It is in Katsumi's blood to fight."

Bulma nodded her head. "She reminds me of Goku a lot."

"She does?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes, she has his love for fighting. She is trying to make herself out to be a hero. She is going to be a good hero. I just hope she comes back alive. I don't want to lose one of you guys."

Gohan let out a sigh. "We will try our best not to get killed. I just hope that she doesn't try to get herself killed today. Mom won't be happy with that."

Bulma sighed. "Yes, your mom already went through the pain of losing your father. It will be a lot worse if she has to burry her only daughter."

Gohan got up and looked out the window. "Yes, but it is Katsumi's choice. She is an adult now. She can make her own choices. I don't condone her for what she does." He said softly. "She reminds me of mom when she gets angry."

Bulma chuckled. "Yes, Kat does have that charm about her with her anger. She does remind me a lot of your mother."

Gohan nodded his head. He looked up at the setting sun. 'Kat you better make it back home just fine. Mom will kill me if you are not ok this time around.' thought Gohan.

Back at the battle

Katsumi's Point of View

I had to prove myself to Gohan that I could handle things on my own, even if it meant getting myself killed. I remembered when dad told me many things about fighting. I knew I had to make him proud as well. I knew going into this battle it wasn't going to be easy, but easy wasn't my cup of tea to begin with. "So which one of you is going to fight with me?"

I watched carefully as the two twins decided on what they were going to do.

"17 you fight her." Said 18 tossing her ugly blond locks over her shoulder.

17 nodded his head. "Too bad. You would have made a good wife."

I growled. I hated when they said that each time that I got into a fight with them. I know Gohan and I were the only ones left to fight this battle. I began to power up. "Be ready to meet your death." I said with a smirk on my face.

The battle was off and I was sure this time I was going to win, but I knew something was off when 18 said to 17 fight me. I just didn't know what was off just yet. I was too busy with my fight against 17 to think about what 18 might be up to. Before I knew it I had the both of them teaming together against me. 'Damn why did I not think that 18 would not get involved. Now I am sure that I am going to get killed in this battle. Mom will kill me.' I thought as I pushed myself to fight harder. The next thing I knew was I was knocked into the ground and knocked out.

"She's done." I heard 17 say.

"Let's go. She was really boring." I heard 18 say in a bored tone.

That was the only thing that I heard before I had blackedout completely. I woke up a short while after. I hurt like hell. I slowly staggered up. 'I have to figure out how I am going to get back to Capsle Corps with out killing myself.' I thought as I used what ever energy that I had left to fly back to Capsle Corps. I already knew deep down that there was going to be a huge problem when I would most likely fall through Bulma's door. I knew Gohan was not going to be happy with me when he would see me come through those doors.

I couldn't even think of the reaction that my mom would have if Gohan told her that I went off fighting all alone again for the third time in the past few weeks. I knew she didn't want me to die yet like my dad thirteen years before, but I needed to do something. Those androids were beginning to make a mess of everything. I didn't want my mom to die by their hands. Yes, she was a strong woman, but she was weaker than me and Gohan.

I landed in front of Capsle Corps. I tried to lift my hand up to knock on the door wincing in pain as it came to the door. I knocked on it. I heard the door open, but that is all that I remembered. I fell forward in a cloud of darkness.

No One's Point of View

Trunks had caught Katsumi. "Mom! Gohan!" He yelled, trying to hold her up without hurting her.

Bulma and Gohan ran into the room.

"Oh my. Trunks come on we got to get her downstairs." Bulma said, leading him down the stairs so they could put Katsumi onto a bed so Bulma could take a closer look at her wounds.

Trunks placed her down on the bed. "Mom, is she still alive?" He asked.

Bulma placed her index and middle finger on Katsumi's neck. "She has a pulse, it is a little weak. I am surprised that she made it all the way here. Those androids must've really done some major damage to her in order for her to come back like this."

Gohan's Point of View

I watched from afar watching Bulma go back and forth trying to get my sister's wounds under control. I had to admit I never saw my sister beaten up this badly. I looked over at Trunks and saw the look on his face. I knew that look from any where. I use to see that look from dad when he was alive looking at my mom. A look of love. I couldn't believe that Trunks was in love with someone ten years older than him. Not that I cared, but I knew Katsumi. She would never go for it. If she was younger than him then she would go for it, but I knew she wouldn't since she was ten years older than him.

Trunks looked over at me. "Gohan?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think she is going to make it?"

"I am sure she will make it. She is a strong willed woman. She reminds me too much of my mom with the way she acts. She will want to live again to fight all over again. That is if she can deal with the pain." I said looking at her form laying on the bed. She didn't deserve to be on that bed. She deserved to be standing with us. I know she fought the both of them, just by looking at her wounds that were on her body. She didn't have a fair fight.

"Yeah, but I still worry."

I looked back over at Trunks and then smiled a small sad smile. I knew that he was really head over heels in love with her. "I know you care for Kat, but you know she isn't looking for anything right now. She wants to be able to save the world before she has any kind of relationship." I said, shaking my head a little.

"I know, but those androids should have been destroyed years ago." He said, his hands were clutched at his sides.

Trunks reminded me a lot of me and Katsumi when we were younger. He was an emotional wreak. He was probably just as bad as Katsumi was when she was younger. She would blow something up when she got too emotional. I remember when dad died, no one could really find her except for Krillin who knew where Katsumi hid from everyone. Thankfully he was able to bring her back, but after bringing her back I remember she blew up that big old tree that was beside the house. Burnt it to ashes. "You know Trunks once this is all over things will be different. We can hunt for the dragonballs and everything will be fine."

Trunks nodded his head. "I know Gohan."

Bulma came over to us. "She is damn lucky that she made it back here. She would've died on us. She is stable. I am just surprised that she made it all the way over here since she passed out at the door. She is going to have some nice scars though on her."

Scars that is the one word I didn't want to hear. Mom is so going to kill me now, but it can't be helped if she decided to go on her own. I looked over at her and let out a sigh. "Scars... where Bulma?"

"On her face, neck and her arm. Those probably won't heal up that great." She replied looking at me.

I let out a sigh. "Damn."

"Your mom isn't going to be happy with this."

"Tend to one she probably already figured out where I am and probably will be here any minute."

"Who will be here any minute?" Asked Chi-Chi coming into the room.

"Mom."

Chi-Chi's Point Of View

"Gohan where the hell have you and Katsumi been? I thought you would have been home for dinner hours ago!" I yelled at him. "You had me worried I thought you died."

"Mom..." He said looking at me. "I had to protect Trunks."

I looked over at Trunks. "Well I am sure that is all fine and dandy, but where is your sister?"

Bulma gulped. "Chi-Chi she is in the bed."

I looked to the bed and there was my beloved Katsumi laying in the hospital bed. "What the hell happened to her?" I demanded.

"She went out to fight those androids mom and she came back here looking like this." Gohan said, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"What? How could you allow her to go out all by herself? She could've been killed!" I yelled.

"Mom you know as well as I do if she has her mind set up on something she isn't going to allow anyone to change her mind. She wanted to fight alone. She would have kicked my butt if I got in her way."

I let out a sigh. "That sounds like Katsumi, but this time she went too far. She got hurt. How long before she wakes back up?" I asked Bulma.

Bulma sighed. "It depends on how soon her body reacts to the medication that I gave her. Hopefully it will be soon when she wakes up. Tend to one she will be in a lot of pain. She was in bad shape when she came here."

I gasped and ran over to her. I placed my hand over her hand. "Come on baby girl don't leave me the way your father did. Please stay with us for a little while longer. You are too young to die." I whispered.

"Trunks we should go and get everyone drinks. Give these three some space."

"Alright mom."

Gohan came to my side. "I am sorry mom."

"It is alright Gohan, but please don't let this happen again. I don't want to burry her too."

"I know mom, but Katsumi is so hard headed it isn't even funny."

I looked at Gohan.

"Bulma said that she has the spirit of you and dad together."

I looked down at my only daughter. A small smile graced my lips. "Yes, I guess that is true. I don't want to see her die though. No mother should have to burry their child before them."

I felt Gohan put his hand on my shoulder. "We won't try to get killed mom, but if it does happen then Trunks is our last line of hope. He can find the Dragonballs once the androids are destroyed." 

"Trunks won't be able to find them... Bulma told us that the Dragon balls are gone since Dende died."

"She didn't tell Trunks that though. He won't know that until everything is over." 

"I know." I let out a sigh. "I just hopes she wakes up soon."

"I am sure she will. She is a fighter. She will fight to get awake."

"I hope so." I wiped a stand of hair away from her face. "She reminds me so much of Goku when he was sick. Your father would have been proud of the two of you." 

"I know mom." Gohan said to me.

I nodded my head. "Please Katsumi... please wake up." 

XXXXXX 

That is the end of this chapter. I am pretty sure that this is the longest chapter yet for this story, but I ain't sure. But please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank Ever Autumn13 for reviewing. I hope to get more reviews as this story goes along. So with out furtheradu the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Lost Arm

Katsumi's Point of View

I woke up to seeing my mom sitting there holding onto my hand. I tried to move the hand that she had a hold of. "Mom? Gohan?"

Mom looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ow. Mom that kind of hurts."

"I am so sorry sweetie. I thought you were going to be a goner."

I chuckled. "It would take a lot more than a double team to get rid of me mom. I promise next time I will be careful."

Mom let go of me. "Good, I don't want to burrying you so soon."

I sat up and nodded my head slowly. "Gohan how is Trunks and Bulma? The androids didn't come here did they?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, they didn't come here." 

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was worried about that when I was fighting them. I surely thought they would be on their way here if they defeated me. I am just glad that they didn't come here it wouldn't have ended so well."

"Well you got the hell beaten out of you Kat. What the hell happened out there anyway. I felt your power spike up and then the next thing I knew there was a major power drop. You were barely regestering a 1."

I shifted in the bed. "Well, if 18 wouldn't have gotten involved I would have killed 17. I was so close of getting him, and 18 interviened. That caught me off gaurd." I shook my head. "I will just have to wath out the next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Yelled mom. "I won't have you fighting the androids alone. Gohan has to go with you the rest of the time that you go into battle. At least you won't be overwhelmed next time. I don't want to lose you like I lost your father." Mom was in tears now.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I am not planning on going any where mom. Not for a while any way."

Mom pulled me into a hug. Sure it hurt, but I thought of this way as long as it gave her comfort after what happened to me she would be able to accept the fact if these androids weren't stopped someone from this family was going to get killed.

I knew I wouldn't allow it to be mom or Gohan if it was me, than at least my mind would be cleared. I would have done my best. Something that dad would have been proud of.

Mom finally let go of me. "You be careful next time."

"I will mom." I said, as I saw Trunks and his mother, Bulma come into the room.

"Ah good to see you're awake Katsumi. You had us all worried for a bit." Bulma said, coming over to check my wounds. She shook her head and looked at me. "You are defintely like your father. You wouldn't allow anyone else to fight this battle. Not even Gohan."

I shook my head. "I am the only one that is rational. He would go out there and probably blow it." I looked over at Gohan. "No offence big brother."

Gohan shook his head. "That is the way you think Kat."

I nodded my head. I looked at Trunks. "Why do you have such a worried face kiddo? Were you really that worried that I wouldn't come back alive?"

Trunks blushed and nodded his head.

'Ok I know Trunks does not blush, this is really weird.' I thought. "Sorry to make you worry kiddo. I am just fine." I said with a smile. "I promise you I won't be going anywhere soon."

The days to follow were harder. Mom went back home to stay with grandpa who was living at our house ever since they destroyed his home. Bulma wasn;t allowing me to get out of the hospital bed that I was in. Gohan stayed there to make sure that I stayed in the bed and the same way with Trunks.

I gasped. "Gohan."

"I am already going. Watch Trunks." He said running out of the room leaving me with Trunks and Bulma.

I shook my head. "Stubborn. He is going to try and fight the androids." I saw Trunks trying to leave. "Don't even think about it Trunks." I said glaring at him.

"But Gohan might need us."

"He isn't going to need us. He wanted me to stay behind this time to protect you guys. He doesn't want something to happen to you." I said getting up out of the bed kneeling down in front of him. Even if my body was screaming in pain, I knew I had to talk some sense into him. `"Gohan said you aren't ready to face them. You aren't even to the level that he and I are already at. Gohan said in due time you will become a super saiyan. I know you will."

"But what about you Kat? You never became one." He said looking up into my charcol colored eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It never bothered me that I didn't make it to a super saiyan. I kind of figured girl saiyans don't change form. They are the only ones that can't turn super saiyan. Which is fine by me. I wouldn't look good with gold hair and green eyes like Gohan does, but my point is Gohan and I are almost evenly matched when it comes to fighting the androids. You aren't to that level yet that you can fight them. Once you hit super saiyan things will change. Then you can fight along side us."

"I hope that is soon Kat. I don't want to see Gohan or you getting hurt."

I winked at him. "Don't worry about it Trunks. If one of use gets hurt then we deserve it. But I highly doubt that either one of us will get hurt. I mean after all don't we have to train you to become a super saiyan. Help you get to your dream."

"Katsumi..."

I blinked in confusion. "What is it Trunks?"

"You knew my dad didn't you?"

I blinked a few times. "Yeah I knew him. He didn't like me much though. I guess it was because I was Goku's daughter." I shrugged my shoulders. "Gohan just thought that he was a confused man, I could see through that tough guy fascade that he had up. I knew that he was a loving and caring man. He just didn't know how to show it." I shook my head. "I wish you could have met your father Trunks, but then again Vegeta was always an ass. I don't know how he would have reacted to you, but know this he did love you."

Trunk nodded his head. "What was Goku like?"

I blinked a few times more. How was I going to explain my dad's personality? That was going to be a hard one to explain. "Well... my dad was a strange one indeed. Sometimes he got easily mixed up. But he was a good dad. He always kept a look out for me and Gohan. Of course... the day that he died your dad did say something really stupid." I forced out a laugh. "I ended up throwing him through a tree. Let's just say he never said that again in front of me. I think he knew that it hurt me when he said that." I shook my head. "But anyways why are you asking me about my father?"

"I was just wondering why mom kept saying that you and Gohan reminded her of your father that is all. She seemed to know him very well."

I nodded ,my head. "Of course she did. She and dad met years ago. She was the first one to introduce him to the Dragon balls." I let out a sigh. "But that is a story for another time." I sensed something was wrong. "Gohan's back, but something is wrong." I said, running out of the room that reminded me too much of a hospital room. I ran up the stairs and saw Gohan collapsing to the floor. "GOHAN!" I yelled as I rushed forward picking him up into my arms. I ran down the stairs and placed him onto the bed. I gasped at what I saw. His arm was gone. "Bulma help him please."

Bulma nodded her head. "You have to back away Kat so I can help him."

I nodded my head and backed away from my big brother. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. He already had scars from fighting those things and now he lost an arm. I knew one day I would be going out and fighting those things and not come back from the battle alive. I knew that Trunks would worry, but Gohan would be able to train him well.

Trunks' Point of View

I watched mom bussle around trying to help Gohan as much as she could. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that Katsumi had a look in her eyes that I never seen before from her. It was like she was determined to do something. That something I wasn't sure was.

I watched her walk forward to Gohan. I watched her kneel in front of him.

"You better wake up you stubborn ass. Mom will kill me if she finds out that you went out on your own and almost got killed today." I heard her say.

I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless with watching her from where I stood. I knew she wouldn't accept a hug from me unless it was for another reason. She was one that rarely gave hugs out. She had me worried though.

I felt her eyes on me. "Kat?"

"Trunks we begin right now." She said to me with determanation in her voice.

"What?"

"With your training. Now come and follow me."

I followed her to a abandoned area where the androids had already destroyed it. I clenched my fists near my sides.

"Do not become an emotional wreak." I heard her say. "It will cause you to lose focus of what you dream to become."

I nodded my head.

"Now first lesson don't let your gaurd down."

Within a minute she flew right into my face and hit me. I went flying. She flew at me and caught me. "What did I tell you?" She asked. "Don't let your gaurd down Trunks. It only causes problems. You will lose a battle if you don't focus."

I nodded my head.

"Now... since that didn't work I am sure Gohan can work on that. Right now I want you to try and attack me."

"But..."

"Don't but me. You wanted to learn right?"

I nodded my head.

"Then do as I say. Gohan is a little more easy going than I am. Now come on. Try to attack me. NOW!" She yelled at me.

I tried to attack her over and over again, but I couldn't hit her. She ended up sending me into the side of the mountain that was near by. I felt her energy as she flew towards me. She helped me up.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Trunks do you have any kind of training at all?"

I shook my head no.

She shook her head again. "That is probably why you don't know how to attack right. Geez I thought you would have had a little bit of the basics I guess not." She sighed. "I guess this is going to take a lot longer than what I thought it was. Fine let's start with the basics. Punches." She held up her hands. "I want you to punch my hands like the boxers you have seen on television."

I nodded my head and did what I was told. I punched over and over again. I watched her hands move as she caught my punches with her soft, delecate, yet strong hands. I felt my face heat up as I continued to throw punches at her. I looked up at her face and saw a small smirk on her face.

"Good, don't get sloppy. You want to go fast, but make sure they aren't sloppy."

I continued to do as I was told. I didn't know why I was following her instructions as close as I could. I didn't know what I could do. I couldn't do no harm to her. She was much stronger than I was and I knew that. I mean she did send me into the side of that mountain with one punch.

"Ok stop. You got the punches down pat, but you will have to learn that no one is going to be staying still like I have for you to practice your punches. The target will be moving. So that will be the next thing that we will practice, but we will have to wait until day light. So tomorrow we will be practicing that."

I nodded my head.

"We should head back before your mom decides to come and look for us. I don't want to deal with your mom's wrath. I think she is just as bad as my mom."

I nodded my head and we headed back to my house. It felt wonderful to have Gohan and Katsumi stay, but I know why they were staying. They were protecting us. I knew soon her mom and her grandpa would be moving in with us so they were safe as well, but how was two people going to protect us I began to wonder. Was this training going to be a good benifit for them. I hope it would be because this was something that I didn't want to simply forget. Katsumi was taking her time and teaching me how to fight while Gohan was on the mend. I knew she was on the mend too. "Kat..." I said swallowing my pride.

Katsumi slowed down and looked at me. "What Trunks?" She asked, with a softness in her voice I had never heard before.

"Do you think this training is a waste of time?"

She shook her head. "It may seem like it to you Trunks, but it is not a waste of time. It will proabably be slow for you to learn, but soon you will be fighting like me and Gohan. I know you aren't as lucky as me and Gohan. He and I were each other sparing partners. We still are. I guess with adding you into the mix it will be a lot more different. I do know that. You will probably be sparing with him once he is all better. That might be a while though."

I nodded my head.

"Until then I will be your instructor. Follow everything that I say and we won't have a problem with your training." She said with a smile that I loved so much.

I felt my face grow red again.

"Trunks your face is red again. You aren't coming down with something are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Alright. Lets just get you home so your mom doesn't worry any more."

I nodded my head.

We landed a short while later and went inside.

I saw Katsumi get tackled by her mom.

"Mom..." I heard her say to her mother.

"Don't run off like that again."

"Mom all I did was go out to start training Trunks. We just might need him later."

I saw her mom nod her head.

"Can you please let me go."

Her mom nodded her head. She looked at me. "Trunks you have two of the best teachers that you could ask for to train you."

"I know Mrs. Son."

Katsumi smiled at me. "Come on Trunks lets go check on Gohan's condition."

I nodded my head. I followed her down the stairs to where Gohan was laying in the hospital bed. The same hospital bed that Katsumi had risen up from not too long before he was put into it. I just hoped that we would all live through this battle. I wanted to make sure that Gohan and Katsumi were both alive for their mother's sake. Their mother would probably go into a break down if they both died.

I watched Katsumi go to her brother's side and held onto his hand.

"Come on Gohan pull through."

XXXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. I am sure this is a fairly long chapter. I think the next chapter will be a lot longer, but I don't know yet. I guess we will see once I start typing it out. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank Ever Autumn13 for reviewing. I hope to get more reviews as this story goes along. So with out furtheradu the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

My Last Breath

Katsumi's Point of View

I paced back and forth. It had been days since Gohan had come back with his arm torn off of his body. Mom was pissed of course and who could really blame her. He was after all her only son besides me being her only daughter. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw Trunks looking at me.

"Katsumi." He said softly. "You should get some rest. Gohan will wake up as soon as his body tells him to. You need to get rest. You haven't slept since the day that we brought him down here."

I shook my head. "Not until he is up." I said tiredly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked and saw Bulma was the one that had her hand on my shoulder.

"Honey you really should rest. Gohan is in good hands. You are going to need your rest if you are going to fight the androids." Bulma said softly.

I nodded my head.

"Mom she can sleep in my bed for now since I am not tired. I wanted to help you keep an eye on Gohan."

Bulma nodded her head at her son. "Alright. Kat you can have Trunks' bed for now."

I nodded my head and headed to Trunks' room. I remember knowing where Trunks' room was since I had carried him to his room countless times when I was over here when he fells asleep downstairs. Granted yes I was tired, but I was more concerned about Gohan more than anything and the thing with the androids made it harder. I crawled into his bed and tried to go to sleep. I felt my eyes ger real heavy and I was gone into a peaceful dream.

I woke up to someone bouncing into the bed. I looked over and saw Trunks sitting there on the end of his bed. I blinked a few times. "Trunks what is going on?"

"Gohan is awake and he wants to talk to you Kat."

I nodded my head. "Ok thanks..." I said, getting up out of his bed and going down to where Gohan was laying. I saw his charcol eyes look up at me. I smiled. "I am glad you are awake big brother. If you didn't wake up soon I would have kicked your ass awake."

Gohan laughed holding onto his ribs with his only hand. "I know you would Kat. You really have mom's fire in you."

I chuckled. "What do you expect Gohan. You are my only brother. I have been trying to protect you so mom would never have to feel the pain of losing you."

Gohan put his hand on me and stroked the side of my cheek. "Then what? Mom feels the pain of losing you? Mom would rather throw something through the wall than see you die."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If that happens then it happens. Its not like it is going to change anything. We have to kill these things or we aren't going to get any where. Everyone will die and there will be nothing left for them to destroy. They would have to self destruct."

Gohan nodded his head. "You didn't tell him about the Dragon Balls did you?"

I shook my head. "He will never find out that there are no Dragon Balls left. I will take it with me to my grave. I would never want to see him go through any pain, but sometimes pain does make you stronger."

Gohan nodded his head. "I know you want to protect everyone and I know Trunks does too. But hell with those things we need to have a perfect way to attack them and we haven't even figured out how to do that."

"I know that Gohan. I know it is hard, but I am sure we will find a way to destroy them."

"Kat you are the smartest one since you learned many things from mom. You could probably think of something."

I shrugged my shoulders. "We have other things to deal with right now. Problem is Trunks has no fighting background at all." I said shaking my head. "I took him out a few days ago and he couldn't even attack me. I ended up knocking him into the mountain."

"Like you have done with me when you got emotional." He said with a smirk.

I blushed. "Gohan you know I don't mean it when I knock you into the mountains. I have a little more control over my emotions then Trunks does. Trunks could botch up a move and get himself hurt."

Gohan nodded his head. "I know that."

No one's point of view

Weeks later Gohan was back up to strength and he was helping his twin sister with the training. They were having a hard time training him.

Katsumi groaned. "Come on Trunks. Gohan only has one arm and he is beating your ass!" She yelled, as she watched the two of them go at each other. She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried Trunks still made mistakes. He made less mistakes when he was fighting Gohan and when he was fighting with her he was real sloppy. "Come on Trunks I know that you know better than that."

"Buster Cannon!" He yelled shooting energy out of his fingers, missing Gohan by a few feet.

Katsumi sighed. "Trunks don't use your ki. You will run out of ki if you keep doing that." She said, shaking her head.

Gohan shook his head. "Trunks try to be more creative with your moves."

Trunks nodded his head. "Ok."

An explosion happened near by.

Katsumi looked at Gohan. "Gohan!" She yelled.

Gohan nodded his head. "We have to go Katsumi."

Katsumi shook her head. "Get Trunks out of here."

"Kat..." Trunks said.

Katsumi looked at him. "You are the future hope. I am 22 Trunks and I have seen a lot more then you have. You have to go with Gohan." She said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Go and stay alive." She looked at Gohan. "If this battle turns for the worst Gohan I want you to continue training him." 

Gohan nodded his head. "Come on little brother. We better do as we are told. After all you are the future of the earths special forces."

Trunks gripped onto Katsumi's arm. "Come back alive." He said, with tears in his eyes.

Katsumi nodded her head. "I will try my best." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck on getting back to Capsule Corps."

Trunks blushed and felt his cheek.

"Come on baby bro."

The two boys flew off.

Katsumi's Point of View

I took a deep breath. 'Good luck boys. If I do not make it back I am sorry.' I thought as she flew up into the air and went to go to the city that the androids just blew up. I landed right in front of them. "You never give up destroying the earth do you?" I yelled.

17 looked at me and scoffed. "You again. I thought we killed you."

I smirked. "Think again."

"Another battle?" 18 asked looking at her brother.

"I guess so. She doesn't know the meaning of quit."

I powered up. "MASENKO!" I yelled as a beam came from my hands, launching it towards the two androids. I knew that this was probably be the last battle that I would ever be in. I rushed forward and began to fight 17 all over again.

I kept my mind as clear as I could. I was thinking of dad, mom, Gohan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, and their only son Trunks, and my grandfather. I was fighting as hard as I could no matter what I would not try to fall.

No Ones Point of View

Capsule Corps

Gohan paced around back and forth.

"Gohan I still feel Katsumi's power levels. They are really high. Is she as strong as you?" He asked looking at the older male who was pacing.

Gohan stopped pacing and looked at him. "Yeah, she is baby bro. She is the strongest woman I know besides my mom and Bulma." He said with a small smile.

Trunks smiled. "That's good. I hope she just comes back alive." 

Gohan nodded his head. "You aren't the only one." Gohan went over to the window and looked at the sky.

Back at the Battle

Katsumi felt herself growing weaker. 'Got to keep going.' She thought as she fought harder against the two androids who decided to double team her.

17 hit her to the ground causing her to make a hole in the cement below.

"Let's finish this 17 I am bored with her already!" Yelled 18

They both decided to use their energy and continue hitting her until she wasn't moving any more.

Capsule Corps

Gohan's eyes went wide. "Katsumi!" He yelled as he flew out of there.

Trunks followed right after him. "Gohan please don't tell me!" He yelled after Gohan who was farther ahead of him.

They landed to where Katsumi was fighting the androids.

Gohan walked forward and saw that Katsumi was in a large hole. He jumped down into the hole. He lightly touched Katsumi's shoulder. "Kat..." He whispered.

Katsumi didn't move.

Gohan's Point of View

I touched Katsumi again. She didn't move. I knew it was true. My twin baby sister just died trying to protect the earth like the others have and had fallen. I picked her up. How was I going to explain this to mom? Mom wouldn't be happy. Mom would probably cry her eyes out. Katsumi was her only daughter and now... she was dead.

I came out of the hole and saw Trunks standing there.

"Gohan... please don't tell me..."

I looked down. How was I going to tell Trunks that the girl he loved just died, but he already knew that just by looking at her body. "Yes, little brother... she's gone." I whispered.

Trunks ran up to me and looked at her. He moved a stand of her hair off of her face. "Why did you do it Kat? Why did you have to die for us?" He cried out.

"Trunks we have to go." I said.

Trunks nodded his head.

We left the area where Katsumi had died. I didn't want to tell mom that Katsumi died, but she was already there at Capsule Corps talking with Bulma. I didn't know how I was going to tell her, but it wasn't going to be easy.

I looked down at Katsumi and was filled with rage. Those two androids will die. Katsumi would have not died in vain.

We landed at Capsule Corps and went inside.

"Mom where are you!" Yelled Trunks.

"In the kitchen Trunks." Bulma's voice came.

Trunks ran into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and followed him inside holding Katsumi's cold body close to me.

"Trunks what is going on?"Bulma asked. Once she looked at me and Katsumi. She automatically came over. She touched Katsumi's cold cheek. Tears came to her eyes as she backed away.

Mom started coming towards me. "Gohan... don't tell me."

I looked down at the ground. I knew that I couldn't say it.

I heard my mom trying to hold back a cry. "My baby girl." She began to touch my twin's face.

I knew one thin, mom wasn't happy at all. She was upset and I couldn't blame her really.

"Gohan how the hell did this happen? I thought you were going to watch her?" Yelled my mom.

"Mom she made me go." I said placing Katsumi's body down on the floor. "She wanted me to continue training Trunks. She wanted to make sure that the two of us lived if she died. That was the way that she wanted it. I know you don't want to hear that mom. I am sorry that I couldn't save her." I whispered.

No One's Point of View

Somewhere else not on earth

Katsumi stood there in front of King Yema.

"Katsumi Son, daughter of Goku, age 22. Too young to die. Died trying to save the earth from the androids." King Yema said, he let out a sigh. "Your father is waiting for you in heaven and that is where you will be going."

Katsumi nodded her head. "Sir... can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"How is my twin brother and his apprentice Trunks?"

"They are still alive."

Katsumi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I will get a driver to take you to heaven."

Katsumi nodded her head. "Thank you sir."

"They have already alerted the ones that were your friends. They will be glad to see you I am sure."

Katsumi nodded her head.

"Miss Son I am here to take you to heaven." Said the blue guy.

Katsumi looked at him. "Thank you." She followed him to the car that would be taking her to heaven. "Excuse me."

"Yes, Miss Son?"

"What is heaven like?"

"It is a great place to be better than hell."

Katsumi nodded her head.

Heaven

Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Yamcha waited around.

"Damn it Kakorrot how long does it take for your stupid daughter to get here." Yelled Vegeta.

Everyone else just shook their heads.

"She will be here soon." Goku said, softly looking down on the earth. "Damn it has really gotten bad down there."

Krillin nodded his head. "Yeah it sure has. I can't believe they took Sumi out..."

"Yeah last time I remember Katsumi was a strong girl." Said Yamcha.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough." Said a female voice.

They all turned around and saw Katsumi standing there with a gold ring over her head.

"Sumi you made it here." Krillin said latching onto her leg.

Katsumi chuckled. "Hello Krillin." She looked at the rest of them. "Sorry I couldn't defeat them."

"You tried honey." Said Goku.

Katsumi looked at her father. Tears came to her eyes and she ran to him jumping onto him causing him to fall down on the fluffy white cloud below. "Dad I missed you so much."

Goku laughed. "Kitty come on now honey you need to get up off of me."

Katsumi laughed. "Ok dad." She got up off of him. "Dad we really missed you down there. If you were still alive then maybe none of this would have ever happened."

Goku stood up. "I know you think that Kitty, and I am sorry."

Katsumi nodded her head. "I know." She looked over at Vegeta. "Be thankful that your son is still alive and well Vegeta. He has a strength within him to destroy the androids."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Katsumi just shook her head. She looked down on the earth.

Goku put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you are worried about Gohan."

Katsumi looked at her father. "I am more than worried. I am down right scared."

"Everything will turn out ok. Trust me."

Katsumi nodded her head. "I understand father."

On Earth

Trunks' Point of View

I kept looking at Katsumi's body. "Why did you get yourself killed. I thought you said you were going to come back to us safe. If not for Gohan or your mom why not for me." I couldn't believe that one of my senseis was gone. I got angry and threw something across the room breaking a glass window.

"Trunks what did you break?" Yelled my mom.

I winced. "Sorry mom."

Gohan looked at me. "You are getting too emotional."

I looked at Gohan. "What do you expect from me. I liked her."

Gohan shook his head. "Correction you loved her. You fell in love with my sister."

I let out a sigh. "I have to become a super saiyan because of her."

Gohan let out a sigh. "You have to work at it. It takes time to become a super saiyan."

I nodded my head. "I will make her proud."

Gohan put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sure you will little bro."

I knew just then my training would become a lot more harder than what it was then. I was going to make Katsumi proud I just didn't know how I was going to do that. I knew some where she was watching down from heaven along with the others that had died in battle.

XXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 5. I know it is kind of sad that I killed off my own oc, but don't worry she will be coming back in later chapters. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Ever Autumn13 for reviewing. It means a lot. Well I have been updating a lot. Some of the dialogue is from the manga... I don't own that.

Chapter 6

Trip to the Past and Meeting Goku

Trunks' Point Of View

It has been three years since both Gohan and Katsumi died. I trained very hard to try and defeat the androids, but I still got beaten by them every time. I wondered what I was doing wrong.

"Trunks." My mother called.

I came to her. "What is it mom?"

"I am almost finished with the time machine."

"What am I supposed to say when I go back in time?"

"Well, I would only advise you to talk to Goku about this. He needs to take this." She said, holding a small vile up. "He has to take it or he will die again. Don't get close to Katsumi when you are there alright? She will only be around the age of 10. You don't want to scare her. Try to make sure no one sees you, but if they do just make something up." My mom said.

I nodded my head. "So, I can't really talk to Katsumi."

"Nope. Back then when she was a child she was always kind of suspicious about things. She could read people very well when she was a child. She knew what Gohan was thinking with in a few seconds of looking at his face. The same way with the others. She is nothing like she was when she was alive here. So please be very careful don't make her suspicious or let her read you like an open book."

I nodded my head. "I will be careful as I can be."

She handed me the small vile. "Make sure that you don't lose this."

"I won't mom." I said placing it into my jacket.

"You be careful back there alright?"

"I will mom. 20 years into the past I will make sure that the androids will be destroyed." 

"Give them warning and come back here. You can return to the past once they train."

I nodded my head.

No One's Point of View

Heaven

Katsumi sat on one of the clouds thinking.

"Oh no." Said Gohan looking over at his twin sister.

"What is it Gohan?" Asked Krillin, looking confused.

"Kat is thinking."

Goku looked at his daughter. "Deep thought again. She must be thinking of something." 

Katsumi looked down onto the earth.

"Bulma came up with something didn't she?" Goku asked, Katsumi.

Katsumi looked at him. "She did, but not alone." She looked back down at the earth. "A vile that has a serum in it that will save someone's life in the past. A heart virus serum that will kill the virus in it's tracks."

"Who helped her make it?" Asked Krillin.

Katsumi laughed. "You never really paid much attention when there wasn't a battle going on did you? I was the one that helped Bulma with it."

Krillin looked at her in shock.

Katsumi shook her head. "You really didn't pay attention. Then you wouldn't know this I also helped her figure out the design of the time machine that Trunks is going to use. I kind of helped her start building it before I died." She looked at her dad. "If all else failed someone would go back into the past and change it. Hense now Trunks is going to go back 20 years into the past to change it for a brighter future." She let out a sigh. "But who knows how many times he can go back into the past. I don't know how well the time machine will take it."

"So you mean to tell us, that you helped Bulma out with the time machine and come up with something for the heart virus that killed Goku 13 years ago?" Yamcha asked.

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yes, I did help her. I helped her in more ways then one though. I made sure that she didn't commit suicide after Vegeta here decided to go and get himself killed. She was so depressed when he died. She got mad that her son would never know his father. Do you know what Gohan and I had to tell your son Vegeta? We told him that you were a good man even though you had your problems." She shook her head. "Your son has no picture of you at all. He asks Bulma all of the time what you looked like. He did the same with me and Gohan. He had a lot of questions that were never answered."

Vegeta glared at her. "Shut up you stupid bitch."

Katsumi twitched. She stood up. "You are the idiot that got killed. I believe I was the one that told you that you needed to stay with Bulma while Trunks was growing up, but no you didn't listen. You went and fought the androids and look where it got you. I am surprised that you are even in heaven." She shook her head. "I am going to go somewhere else so this Prince of all saiyans can go take a chill pill." She flew off into a different direction.

Krillin sighed. "That sounds like Sumi still doesn't like you Vegeta even though she has been here a while with us. You need to be nicer to her. She tries to be nice to you."

Earth

Trunks' Point of View

"Mom I am ready to go to the past." I said softly.

Mom pulled me into a hug. "You just be careful. The time where you will be showing up is around the time that Freeza shows up on earth. Goku is supposed to defeat him before he comes in search of us. Make sure you talk to him then."

I nodded my head. "I got it mom."

"Good. Just remember your father is different than Goku. He has pride issues."

"I know mom. I will see you when I come back."

She placed a kiss on my cheek.

I got into the time machine. I couldn't wait until I went into the past and see the others. It has been so long since I last saw them. I wanted to make sure that everything was going to go alright. I wouldn't 7 have to return until the androids 17 and 18 were released in the time that I was going to. I waved goodbye to my mom before I disappeared with the time machine.

I couldn't help, but wonder how Katsumi was going to look as a child even that Gohan. Those two I missed the most. I couldn't help it. It had been three years since they both were killed. How was I going to react to them when I see them and how are they going to react when they see me? I knew it was a matter of time that someone would notice I wasn't from that time.

No One's Point of View

The Past

Both Gohan and Katsumi flew in the sky.

"This is really bad Katsumi."

"I know Gohan we have to find Krillin."

"Gohan Katsumi." Krillin said.

"Are you sure Krillin that it isn't someone else?" Asked the younger girl.

"No I am certain Gohan."

"I thought dad stopped him." Said Gohan.

"We all did Gohan."

Katsumi flew faster. "We may have thought that, but this is crazy how can Freeza still be alive?"

"Who knows Katsumi. All we can do is hope that Goku makes it back in time."

"I feel Tien and his buddy coming. Vegeta is coming too." Katsumi said.

"Good then we will be all together."

Gohan nodded his head.

"There they are." Katsumi yelled.

They flew down.

"Gohan Krillin Katsumi you made it."

Katsumi smiled. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Bulma hugged the younger girl. "Does your mom know you are here Katsumi?"

Katsumi shrugged her shoulders. "Do you really think that she would allow Gohan to go and not have me go with him? Someone needed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

The group gasped.

"He's here..." Katsumi said in almost utter shock.

They watched it fly over head of them and landed somewhere far away.

"We stay here until we see life from it." Said Katsumi, softly. "Unless we do it Vegeta's way and it would probably get us killed."

"Shut up you annoying brat."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "See what I mean."

"We go now." Piccolo said.

They nodded their heads and were on there way.

"This is nuts. Why do we have to walk clear over there." Bulma whined.

Katsumi looked back at Bulma and pulled her up as Gohan pushed her up. "It is easier then being noticed by Freeza. Keeping our levels down works best."

Bulma nodded her head.

"Ah you feel that. There is someone else here. Freeza's men they are gone... Only Freeza's and two unknown powers remain." Katsumi said softly holding onto her brother.

Gohan gripped his twin's hand.

"That isn't possible. That energy came out of no where." Said Vegeta.

Katsumi glared at him. "Shut up you are going to make us noticed." Katsumi hissed out.

"Shut up you brat."

Katsumi rolled her eyes.

They felt an energy spike.

"Oh my god... what the heck... who would take him on all alone?"

"It has to be dad." Gohan said looking at Katsumi.

Katsumi nodded her head. "Right."

There was an explosion.

"That has to be Goku!" Yelled Krillin, trying to go towards the person that was fighting Freeza.

Vegeta grabbed onto his arm. "You are staying here."

"We should go now."

The fighters left Bulma and Puar.

They all went to the area.

"What the." Vegeta said looking at the smoke that was still surrounding the area.

"This is crazy. We can't stand here forever."

They watched down below as Freeza was destroyed.

"What the... no one can do that... That's not dad." Said Katsumi backing away.

"Is that guy on our side?" Krillin asked.

"I dunno Krillin. He has to be on our side if he destroyed Freeza."

They all took off flying. They saw another cloud of smoke.

"Dang why is it always we see this." Said Bulma. "What the hell is going on."

The smoke cleared revealing the super saiyan that had destroyed Freeza's father as well. He powered down revealing lavender colored hair. He smiled up at them. "I am meeting with Goku do you guys want to come?"

They all looked in shock.

"Come on it's this way."

Katsumi smiled. "Let's go."

"Katsumi..." Bulma said.

"Bulma I can read people like a book. He is one of us."

They followed the young man.

"So how did you know my dad was coming here in two hours?" Asked Gohan.

"I can't say."

"Who the hell are you. Tell the truth."

Katsumi shook her head. "Vegeta calm down... he is a saiyan. Shut it."

"Shut up you little brat."

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "You are just being too proud to say that you might be wrong about this Vegeta."

They all sat around and waited.

Trunks' Point of View

I had to admit it felt very strange being here and seeing everyone younger. Katsumi certainly does have a mouth on her. I just hoped that everything would go good.

I stood up. "It has been two hours already. Goku should be arriving any minute now."

"I sense him don't you Gohan?" Said Katsumi jumping up.

"Yeah dad's home."

We took off.

The ball opened up and Goku popped his head out. "Hey guys."

"Dad good to see you back." Said Gohan and Katsumi together.

I had to admit it felt good to see Goku for the first time. I knew that Katsumi read me like an open book knowing that I was on the side of good. She wouldn't have told my father to chill out if she couldn't read me like and open book and it felt nice to have that feeling again.

"How did you guys know that I was going to be landing here?"

"This guy here told us." Bulma said pointing to me.

"But that is impossible."

"He turned into a super saiyan."

"Huh a super saiyan at his age? That's amazing." 

My father seemed to get a little mad about this. "You seem to forget Kakarott that you, your daughter, and your son, and I are the only saiyans left."

I looked at Goku. "Goku may I have a word with you?"

"And why can't we know about it?" Asked Yamcha.

No One's Point of View

"Sorry guys, please wait here for a moment." Goku said following the young man.

"Over here."

"I should thank you... for taking care of those bad guys. I really should have finished the job on Namek!"

"Actually, you could have defeated them easily, but because there wasn't enough time... I had to act."

"Yeah... Freeza's ship got here so quickly. I guess they still hadn't learned... I was about to deal with them when you showed up."

"But you were three hours late...?"

"Nope... I learned a new technique."

"A new technique?"

"Yes... It's called Shukdan Idou."

"Shukdan... Idou!"

"The Yadratians taught me! They're not very strong, but they have a lot of neat techniques."

"Oh... I accidentally changed history... I had wanted to see you alone, but I ended up meeting everyone..."

"History? What are you talking about?"

"Answer my question first. Can you become super saiyan by your own will?"

"At first no... but now I've finally managed to control it."

"Can you show me right now? Please?"

"Ok." Goku turned super saiyan. "How's this?"

"Thank you very much.. how surprising. You look exactly like me when I am a super saiyan."

"And now?"

"I am a super saiyan too..." Trunks turned super saiyan.

"I see... it really is very similar."

"Sorry."

"Eh?"

Trunks went to attack him, but stopped short of hitting him. "Why didn't you avoid that?"

"Because your ki has no animosity. I knew you would stop."

"Oh... this time, I won't hold back!"

"Ok." Goku held up one finger. 

Trunks attacked and Goku blocked each one.

"You really do live up to your reputation." Trunks said after powering down. "And you're a lot stronger than I thought..." His sword went back into it's case. "And this sword just cut through Freeza like butter."

"Actually you had no intention of fighting me..."

"I want to tell your everything. But please, don't tell anyone. Just remember it."

"Ok don't worry. I won't say a word."

"Maybe you won't believe me, but... using a time machine, I cane from twenty years in the future."

"Twenty years? After today?"

"Yes. My name is Trunks... I have saiyan blood... because I'm the son of Vegeta over there." Trunks said looking out of the corner of his eyes.

"EH? Vegeta's son! Y... you're really Vegeta's son?"

"That's right."

Goku was speechless for a few moments. "Now that you mention it... you really do kind of look like him. He'll be your father..."

"I'll be born in another two and half years... But I didn't come back in time to tell you that. There's something very important that you need to know."

"Eh? Okay tell me..."

"Three years from now, on May 12 at noon, on an island 9 Km southwest from the Southern Capitol a pair will appear. They're incredibly strong, beyond anything you have known..."

"Are they aliens?"

"No, they're from Earth. They're androids. Their inventor was a scientist for the Red Ribbon Army- Dr. Gero."

"Red Ribbon Army!"

"Um. You defeated the Red Ribbon Army, but Dr. Gero survived, and continued his research and work."

"Why? Is it world domination still their goal?"

"I'm not sure, but Dr. Gero does have those kind of plans...but Android #s 19 and 20, who were perfect killing machines, destroyed their creator Dr. Gero. In other words, now they solely kill and destroy for the sake of 'fun'..."

"If you, who defeated Freeza, think they're a handful, then they must be really strong."

"Um... I tried to fight them, but since it was two against one, I barely managed to survive..."

"Wait a minute... 'Two against one?' How about your comrades?"

"There is no one else... Twenty years from now, I'm the only warrior left..."

Goku looked shocked.

"In the battle three years from now, my father, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo are all killed. Gohan and Katsumi escaped the massacre and taught me how to fight, but four years ago...because Piccolo died, the dragon balls were ineffective and thus no one could be brought back to life. The androids slowly tortured everyone to death, one by one. In the future, my world is like a living hell. Damn! They're just too strong!" 

"Wait what about me? What happened to me? Was I killed too?"

"You didn't even fight... In a little while you will contract a terrible disease... and then you will pass away..."

"EH?"

"You died of a heart attack... not even a super saiyan could withstand the pain... maybe it was fate, but even the senzus were effective against the illness!" 

"Damn I'm going to die? That's no fair...I want to give them a good fight..."

"You regret that you can't fight them? Aren't you afraid of them?"

"Of course I'm scared... but I want to see how strong they are."

"You are undoubtedly a 100% Saiyan warrior. Mom, Gohan, and Katsumi were right... you are worthy of great respect. When the disease sets in, take this."

"What is it?"

"Your cure. As of now your disease is incurable, but twenty years from now, special medicine has been developed to combat it... This will save you from dying."

"Really! That's great! Thanks! You should have told me earlier!"

"Actually, this isn't very good... I'm changing history, but history such as that medicine... I believe that you know what to do. Mom thought you would and that was why she worked so hard to complete the time machine..."

"Uh... your mother knows me?"

"Yes. Very well..." 

"She can make machines.. it can't be... that your mother is..."

"Yep, she's right over there." Trunks said pointing in the direction of Bulma.

"Ahhhh!" Goku fell and quickly stood back up. "Bulma! This... this is too amazing! I thought for sure she was going to marry Yamcha! But Vegeta..."

"Yamcha was apparently too non-committal, so mom got mad and dumped him, and then she saw that dad was lonely so... but they didn't get married."

"I don't get it. But it really is possible. Heh..."

"Dad died when I was really young. This is the first time I've seen him... Uh... please keep this a secret. If you tell them, it might effect them, and then I might not exist."

"I know, I know."

"I should go now, so that mom won't be too worried."

"Thank her for me. I hope... I can change your future."

"Um... now that I've met you, I have hope again..."

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know... It takes a long time to store the energy necessary to travel in time, but if I can live that long, I will see you again in three years."

"Live. I will be training until then."

Trunks took off.

XXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. Geez. I wrote a lot this time. Enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. Now things will change in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank Ever Autumn13 for reviewing. It means a lot. Well I have been updating a lot. I started writing this on my birthday which was on the 13 of September. I am officially 23 years old now. I just hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I am not sure how long it is going to be. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Training

"Goku! What did he say?" Asked Krillin.

"Uh... nothing, really..." Goku replied.

Katsumi raised her black eyebrow. "You're hiding something dad." She said crossing her arms.

"Tell them! This is very important to us..."

"Eh! You heard us!"

"My hearing is a lot better than you humans'..."

"What's so important?" Asked Bulma.

"If you don't know what to say, then let me do it."

"B...but..." Goku stuttered.

"Don't worry, if it will effect his existence, then I'll leave it out... If we don't train hard enough, we'll all die..."

"D...die?" Bulma stuttered looking at Piccolo like he grew another head.

Piccolo told them everything that he needed to tell them.

Katsumi blinked in confusion. "So we have to train hard or we won't live?" She shook her head. "That will be a lot of work. Three years is a lot of time to work with."

"It's a bit hard to believe... That kid was from the future!" Yamcha said.

"Time machine!" Bulma asked.

"If you don't believe me, fine! But I'm going to train... I don't want to die."

"Eh?"

Trunks time machine went up into the air and disappeared.

"Tell me Kakarott... how did you get off of Namek alive?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku.

"Yeah, wasn't Freeza's ship completely busted? Even King Kai said there was no means of escape..." Yamcha said.

"Um, I also thought I was dead for sure, but luckily, there were four or five small ships nearby..."

"Of course! The ships that the Ginyu Squad used." Said Vegeta.

"Anyway, I got out using one of those ships... later I landed on Yadrat... Ginyu had wanted to attack Yadrat next, so he set the ship's coordinates there..."

"So, those strange clothes of yours are from Yadrat." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah, the Yadratians were really nice to me. Even thought these clothes are weird, mine were all torn."

"Let me guess. You stayed on Yadrat and didn't come back because you wanted to learn their techniques, right?"

"Absolutely correct! You know me."

"So that's why you didn't return to Earth!" Krillin said.

"What did you learn? Tell me?" Bulma asked.

"Because there wasn't enough time, they only taught me one technique... but it took me a lot of effort to master it. It's something called Shukdan Idou."

"Shukdan Idou!" They all yelled/

"Really! Show us!" Tien said.

"Okay. You see, it's not to a place, but to a person you know... all you have to do is feel their ki and you will instantly go to where they are. Uh... where should I go...? Hmm.." He vanished.

"Oh wow dad is gone."

Goku returned with a pair of sunglasses on. "I'm back."

"Hmph. Stupid Shukdan Idou... You're only fooling us by moving fast..."

"Then what is this?" Goku said messing with the sunglasses that were on his face.

Katsumi smiled. "We should go and train."

Goku placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Right. Then, three years from now, on May 12, at 9:00, we'll meet at that place! Really, only those with confidence should come!"

"Kakarott. Don't let being a super saiyan get to your head... Some day, I will defeat you... And don't forget that I am the strongest of the saiyans!" Vegeta said flying away.

Tien and Chatzou took off.

"Piccolo do you want to train with Gohan, Katsumi, and me? We could work together..." 

"All right... that was what I was planning in the first place."

"Krillin... Yamcha... what about you two?"

"Eh?" Yamcha said.

"Not me... I'm going to train with Master Roshi at my own pace." Said Krillin.

"I'm not coming with you either... To tell you the truth, I could never keep up with you..." Yamcha said.

"Bye, then! Bulma have a healthy baby!" Goku said waving.

"EH?"

The four of them took off.

"Baby? Bulma are you pregnant?" Asked Krillin.

"He means that we should get married and start a happy family... hahaha. Never thought he would say that too!" Yamcha said.

Much later

"Gohan... Katsumi... are you two going with your father?" Asked ChiChi looking at her twin children.

Both of them blinked.

"Well the future person said we need to train." Said Gohan leaning against his younger sister's arm.

Katsumi moved and Gohan fell to the ground. Katsumi giggled. "Sorry Gohan, but you can't always lean on my like I am your leaning post."

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry Kat."

Goku came into the room. "Gohan... Kitty time to train."

His twin children nodded their heads. "Yeah dad we're ready."

Goku fell forward. "I have to get use to the two of you doing that."

Gohan and Katsumi laughed.

"Dad you knew this for a while. I believe it is what they call a twin thing." Katsumi said with a grin. "Can we go and train now?"

Goku nodded his head.

The three of them met up with Piccolo.

"Ready to train?" Asked Goku looking at Piccolo.

"Yes." He grunted in response.

"Which one do you want to train?" Goku asked looking at both of his children.

"I will spar with Gohan and you can spar with your daughter."

Goku nodded his head. "Alright."

Katsumi giggled and fixed her gi. "Ok daddy let's go."

Katsumi's Point of View

I grinned at my dad. I knew that this training was going to be serious. "Come on daddy."

Daddy smiled at me and got into a fighting stance. "You ready?"

"Yes, daddy I am." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright. Just remember this don't hold back against me."

I nodded my head. "Ok dad."

Our sparing session began and I knew that things were going to change in three years. We had to be ready for what was going to happen. Dad thought it was good for us to train every single day until we were ready to fight those androids.

XXXXX

Yeah it is a short chapter, The next chapter should be longer I hope. Well review and let me know what you think of it. I will update tomorrow most likely.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Ever Autumn13 for the review. Thanks for the belated birthday wish. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Three Years Later and the Unknown Androids

Three years later, May 12. The faithful day dawned that the androids would arrive.

"Gohan, Katsumi, Goku, Piccolo, be careful... Are you sure you don't want to bring some lunch?" Asked Chichi looking at the four fighters.

"No, thanks." Gohan and Katsumi said at the same time.

"We're leaving..." Goku said.

The four of them took off. Gohan ended up flying farther a head of them.

"Gohan, you don't need to fly so fast. We can make it in time at this rate. Save your energy." Said Goku.

"Oh..."

"So can we beat the enemy?" Asked Piccolo.

"I haven't seen them yet so how should I know? I'll answer you after we fought." Goku replied.

Katsumi giggled. "Of course right thing to say daddy."

"Well, aren't you cheerful about it...I'm not losing confidence or anything, but for some reason I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Piccolo, promise me that you will not push yourself, even if we lose. If you die the dragon balls will be gone too!" Goku said.

"Dad there's Krillin." Said the twins at the same time.

"Hey Krillin!" Yelled Gohan.

"Gohan... Sumi you both grown."

"Yeah we have been training really hard too." They both said at the same time.

"Krillin long time not see! What's with the long face?" Goku asked.

"Dad he isn't like us. He isn't a saiyan." Said Katsumi.

"Kitty be nice." 

"But she is right Goku. She knows how to read me like a book." Said Krillin. Hr looked at the only girl fighter. "You aren't afraid are you Sumi?" 

Katsumi shook her head. "We don't know how strong they are. Why be afraid of something that you don't even know their power levels." She shrugged her shoulders. "So nothing to be afraid of yet. Daddy I sense Yamcha and the others."

"Good Kitty."

They landed.

"Bulma?" Asked Gohan.

"We've been waiting for you for a while now. You're late." Yamcha said.

"Hi! Gohan.. Katsumi you both have grown." Said Bulma with a smile as she held her baby son close to her.

"You idiot. What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"To see the androids of course!" Bulma replied. "Don't worry, once I get a good look at them I'll leave."

"Never mind that.. I'm very surprised that you're holding a baby!" Said Krillin.

"You and Yamcha got married?" asked Gohan.

Katsumi shook her head.

"That's not my child... We split up... if you knew who's child that is, you'd be really shocked." Said Yamcha.

"Trunks, you're Vegeta's son, aren't you?" Goku said.

"How did you know? We didn't tell anyone. We wanted to keep it a surprise." Bulma said in shock.

"Know? I just had that feeling... He looks a lot like Vegeta, doesn't he?"

"You even got the name right..."

"Really? I must be psychic!" Said Goku.

"That's Vegeta's kid?" Krillin said in shock.

"We're not here to chat. Where's Vegeta? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" Asked Piccolo.

"I don't know... Right now, we're not living together. But I know he'll come. He's trained very hard for this day."

"Yes... He'll definitely come..."

"I didn't let Chaozu come to be honest, he isn't strong enough." Said Tien.

"Oh... it's better to leave him behind then." Said Goku.

"What time is it now?" Asked Gohan.

"9:30. They'll show up... in half an hour." Said Bulma.

"Leave now, so the child doesn't get hurt." Goku said looking at Bulma.

"I told you... I'll leave once I see the androids." Bulma replied, not giving up her ground.

Katsumi sweat dropped. She let out a sigh. "Daddy if she wants to see the androids then it is her choice. There is nothing we can do to stop her."

Katsumi's Point of View

I shook my head as everyone else talked. There was nothing really to do until the androids got here. Bulma had removed her son's tail so no one would freak out and say that he was a freak of nature. I sensed Yajirobe's energy. "Daddy Yaji is coming."

The air car landed.

"Thank goodness I made it."

"Yajirobe are you here to fight too?"

"Daddy he isn't here to fight. He doesn't fight that good." I said shaking my head.

I felt Yajirobe's eyes on me. "You little brat what did you say?"

"You aren't a fighter. You wouldn't want to fight with the androids." I said crossing my arms.

"Here you go." He said tossing the Sunzu beans to dad. "I am going to go. Good luck." He said starting up his air car and taking off.

"That's strange... it's past ten and I still can't feel the enemy's ki..." Tien said.

"Maybe that guy was playing a practical joke. There are no such things as Androids." Said Yamcha.

"But he said 'around ten,' and it's only 10:17... you don't know whether or not he's right."

"But we haven't felt any strong ki yet... if there was an enemy we would know..."

I shook my head. "What if you can't sense their ki."

Yajirobe's air car blew up.

"Did you see them?" Asked Bulma

"No... I don't even know what they're like... but what's going on? I can't feel their ki's."

"They're robots dad. They have no ki..." I said jumping down to the city below us. I wasn't going to stand around there any more. I had to find those things before they did any more damage.

"Kitty get back here." Yelled dad.

I just ignored him. I was too busy now looking for the androids. I ran through the streets looking to see if I could find the androids. I just hoped that one of us could find them androids. I felt someone's ki going down. "Wait a minute that's Yamcha's energy that is going down." I said. I stopped in my tracks going towards the draining of energy in flight. I landed before the others got there.

"Ya-Yamcha!" Dad yelled.

We watched as the android dropped Yamcha to the ground.

"Krillin, Yamcha's still alive. Take him to where we left the Senzu and feed him one."

"Okay!" Krillin said picking up Yamcha.

"So you are the cyborgs. That's what your turtle-faces look like." Said Piccolo.

I mentally slapped myself. Turtle-faces? Come on Piccolo no one calls people Turtle-faces...

"That's strange. How do you we are cyborgs? It also appears you knew we would be here. How? Tell us, please." Said the long haired android.

"Why don't you force us to tell you?" Piccolo simply stated.

"I will."

"There'd be too many victims if we fought here. Let's go where there's no one else." Said dad. "Okay?"

"I don't mind if no-one else is around. But we don't have to move."

I gasped.

Dad got in front of me hiding me from the androids.

The android with long hair leveled the city. Dad pushed me down so I wouldn't get hit with rubble.

"STOP IT!" I heard him yell. "Wh- why did-."

"I wanted to make a place which had no one else. It looks like you don't like it." Said the android.

"FOLLOW ME! I'LL DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Do you think you can defeat us?" Asked the very white one.

"All right. We'll go. Choose a place to die, Son Goku." Said the long haired one.

"How do you know his name?" Tien asked.

"We know all of you... Piccolo, Tien, and Katsumi... correct?"

I gasped.

My dad must've heard me. "We'll find out how later... Let's go!" He took off.

I soon followed after him and I knew Piccolo and Tien were right behind me.

"What's he doing? How far is Goku going to go? This is far enough! You have no right to choose where we fight!" I heard the android yell.

Dad was gasping for air. "Before we fight... Tell us how you know about us."

"Alright. I'll tell you. Though you'll wish you'd never had asked. Goku, we've followed your actions using a super-small robot. When you were fighting at the Tenkaichi-Bukai. Even when you fought with Piccolo and Vegeta. In other word, you've been studied ever since you destroyed the Red-Ribbon Army. Just to figure out what kind of cyborg it would take to defeat you."

"You hate me?"

"Of course! You destroyed the Army's chances of ruling the world, leaving only Dr. Gero."

"You talk as though you are Dr. Gero." Said Piccolo.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am a cyborg created by Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero is dead. He no longer exists."

"I see. Were you able to spy on the fight in Namek?"

"That was unnecessary. By observing your actions through when you fought with Vegeta we've completely grasped your abilities. Even if you've gotten stronger because or your age you can't have gotten much stronger."

I saw a smirk on dad's face, but I wasn't concerned at the moment. I was trying to figure out who the hell was the android with long hair. I swear I saw him in some magazine that Bulma had at her house while I was visiting her.

"You didn't research the most important thing. You've lost!"

"What!"

"You made a fatal mistake. You don't know a thing about the super saiyan." Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyan?"

I watched dad powered up into his super saiyan form.

"Both of you stay out of this. Including you Kitty. Their first goal is me."

I nodded my head. "Yes daddy."

"You've gotten a lot stronger. That's an interesting technique. Your power lever is much higher than we calculated. But you are still not strong enough for us to be afraid of... Even # 19 acting alone could defeat you."

"Really? Okay. Show us how strong you are. ATTACK!"

I watched him fly towards 19.

Piccolo looked at me. "Katsumi I know you are calculating something."

I looked at him. I nodded my head.

"What is it?"

"20... He looks familiar." I said.

"Really?"

"I saw something in a magazine... Bulma had it... Stupid me why can't I remember..."

"That's incredible! I can't believe how strong he has gotten.. So that's what a super saiyan is like. He's at a completely different level than we're at... There's too much of a difference."

"You think so..." Piccolo said.

"Daddy!" I heard Gohan. I looked up in the sky and saw Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha.

"Don't worry. Goku gotten awesomely strong. A super saiyan sure is impressive. The cyborgs talk big, but they can't do a thing!"

I looked back up at my dad. I knew something was off. Something was wrong. He normally didn't allow a fight to go farther then what it is going at now.

"Have you noticed too Gohan? Katsumi..."

"Yes Sir." Said Gohan.

"Why is Goku stretching out this fight? He was fighting closer to his full power before! Why is he acting like this now?"

"Acting like this now? What do you mean? Goku is winning easily." Tien said.

"He should be much stronger than this! After he's changed into a super saiyan he should be much, much stronger!"

I noticed dad's breathing was labored. "Piccolo!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "What is it Katsumi?"

"Dad's heart!" I yelled. 

Gohan noticed it. "Father's ill! He has that heart disease."

"I thought he took the medicine." Krillin said.

I shook my head. "No he never took it. He felt so fine for a while and didn't take it. Gohan we have to get dad out of here. I want you to take him home. He needs the medication." I looked at Yamcha. "I want you to go with him Yamcha."

"But Katsumi."

"No, Piccolo, Krillin and I will deal with these things. Get dad out of here now!" I watched someone kick Android 19 in the face getting him off of dad.

"It is my duty to defeat Kakarott. That is not a job you trash puppets." Said Vegeta.

I nodded my head. "Ok you two get him out of here."

"Right. You be careful Katsumi."

I nodded my head. "I will try Gohan. Just make sure dad gets the medicine like he is supposed to."

"Right."

I watched them leave.

Krillin looked at me. "Are you sure that you are doing the right thing Katsumi. You're only 10 years old."

I looked at Krillin and rubbed the back of my head. A classic trait that I had gotten from my father. "I am not quite sure yet Krillin. But I just knew that dad had to get out of here. He would've died faster than what he is now." I turned my focus to the androids. "Besides he used up a lot of power to try and fight these things and they still managed to get dad's power to almost dead. If he would have used more power he would have died."

"Do you know who that other android is?"

"No not yet. I am close though." I said looking at him. "I am sure that I can figure it out." I stood there and thought some more. "Ah ha."

"What?" Asked Piccolo and Krillin.

"That is Dr. Gero he turned himself into an android." I said.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. I remember the magazine that Bulma had and it was his picture."

XXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. Don't worry Trunks will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Ever Autumn13 for the review. Thanks for the belated birthday wish. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 9

The Return of Trunks

"That guy from the future said that without Goku we were all kill by the cyborgs, including Vegeta. The conditions were different, but now they're the same!" Said Krillin.

Katsumi looked at Krillin. "That doesn't necessary mean anything Krillin. We have trained a lot harder this time around. There is a less likely chance that those things will succeed this time around. Gohan and Yamcha have taken daddy home to take the medication so hopefully things will end better this time around."

"It's not certain that we will be destroyed like he said. There was a big change when Goku got ill. Probably because that future guy came, history has changed slightly." Said Piccolo.

"#20... Please allow me to destroy Vegeta." said Android 19.

"You jerk, you already took a huge amount of Goku's energy and added it to your own... But alright. In return I get to take the energy of the remaining four." Said Android 20.

Katsumi's Point of View

I glared at Android 20. If I had anything to do with it, I wasn't going to allow Android 20 take any of our energies. I looked at Vegeta. "Watch for his hands!" I yelled.

"Shut up you brat." Vegeta yelled back at me.

I shook my head. I knew he wasn't going to listen. Damn Saiyan pride that he had. At least I wasn't as stupid as he was. "Do either of you have a plan?" I asked Krillin and Piccolo.

"Lets try not to get killed." Said Krillin trying to hide behind me.

I shook my head. "Some plan you have there Krillin. But we kind of have to try to do something or we will be killed." I said slowly raising my energy so if I had to fight I could fight against the androids that were there ahead of us.

"You aren't afraid?"

I shook my head. "I would be more scared of Piccolo here then those things. They are just like a human, and humans don't scare me. Don't you remember that Krillin?"

Piccolo scoffed at me. "The only reason why you are scared of me is because I almost killed you in your training that you had against me with Gohan by your side."

I laughed. "Bingo." I looked at Vegeta. "Krillin give him a Senzu. Android 20 is getting away." 

"Right."

I watched Vegeta take it and take off after Android 20.

"You were watching the fight the entire time talking to us?" Asked Krillin.

I smiled. "Well yeah, even though I am talking I can still watch the fight go on. For some reason I have this funny feeling that these aren't the right androids that the future boy was talking about." I said shaking my head.

"He lost a lot of energy when he let that cyborg grab him. If he fought #20 just now he would have lost. But he was acting like he still had something left. Vegeta is really a fighting genius." Piccolo said.

"He may be one Piccolo, but he is still a hot head." I said floating up into the air. "Doesn't matter what the hot head says we should go to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You really calculated this out didn't you?" Tien asked looking at me.

"Yes, I am noted for that if you forgot Tien. Daddy would never allow me to fight if you remember correctly. I tend to calculate before I fight."

The four of us took off.

No One's Point of View

"I was too late! The Z- Warriors and the cyborgs are gone! The island's been destroyed! I should have used the time machine to go a little further back in time... but it barely had enough energy to get home. I can feel a fighting Ki in that direction! They must be fighting some where else!" Trunks said taking off towards where they were fighting. He found them.

"Trunks?" Yelled Piccolo.

Vegeta and Katsumi looked at the lavender haired warrior.

"Piccolo let me take over." Said the ten year old girl.

Piccolo looked at her. "Kat I can't allow you to do that."

"I want to fight. That android wanted to kill my father and I want to kill him!" She yelled.

"Fine then fight if you want to."

Katsumi powered up to full power.

Vegeta felt her power level. _"What the hell? How does she have that high of a power for a little girl like her?" _

Trunks' Point of View

Katsumi's power level is high for a small girl like her. I must've forgotten that Katsumi and Gohan were equal in power. She is three quarters of the way there for her power level from my time. I watched her fight the android which wasn't the right one from my time. "Guys where is Goku?" I asked Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo.

Krillin looked at me. "Gohan and Yamcha took him home his heart disease attacked."

"I thought he was going to take the medication like I told him to." I said.

"Gohan said that he was feeling fine."

"But it hit him quickly. He wouldn't have realized it." I said, turning my attention back to the fight that was going on between the younger version of Katsumi and this android as what I thought it was. "That isn't the same androids that are from my time." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't the same. One is a female and the other is a male and they look a like." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"So they aren't the same ones. Why didn't you tell us any better?" Asked Piccolo. "I should say Goku... Goku would have been able to tell us."

I shook my head. "Well, I thought I told him good enough. There was only two androids from my time. So I couldn't really do anything like that."

Katsumi was kicked out of the sky landing right near us. She went flying up in the air again to fight him again.

"She needs to stop this." I said, as I watched her fight. "Katsumi! You need to stop!" I yelled.

Katsumi was once again kicked out of the air landing right into my arms. "What the heck do you want? I was fighting just fine." 

"No you weren't you were getting your ass handed to you by that thing." I said wiping away some of the blood that was dripping from her mouth.

"Alright future space boy how would you handle the bastard?" She said getting out of my arms.

I blushed. "Uh well..."

She glared at me. "You don't know do you!" She yelled. "Next time don't even bother telling me to stop. He got away and now we got to go and find him."

"He isn't the one from my time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The ones from my time have shorter hair then that and they don't have white hair."

She growled and tried to take off. I grabbed onto her before she could take off.

"Do you really think you want to go and take off after him after you been hurt so much?" I asked looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why the hell should it matter to you if I live or die? Dad would die trying to do this. I am just like him to do that."

"Because you wouldn't understood if I told you."

She looked at me with those calculating eyes. "Try me. I know you are hiding something Trunks. Let me guess that baby that Bulma had with Veggie over here is you as a baby."

I felt my cheeks going red. How the heck could she have guessed that. Granted yes, Piccolo did yell my name when he saw me coming towards them.

She rolled her eyes. "I was right. Now come on we don't have a lot of time. Since you said that they aren't the ones we have been fighting I am taking a guess that Dr. Gero aka Android 20 is going to release 17 and 18 when he goes to his layer. His layer is around here."

Geez she knew more then what she put on. I kept forgetting what mom told me. When Katsumi was a child she was more calculating then she was in our time as an adult. A 22 year old adult. I felt bad that I had to tell Goku three years ago about Katsumi dying when she was that age, but he needed to know and the world would be saved. My future wouldn't be so bleak.

She took off through the valley of rocks.

I was right behind her. "Katsumi you need to be careful."

She scoffed. "I am as careful as I can be. Now leave me be." I heard her say.

"Guys he's over here!" Krillin's voice came through the valley like wild fire.

We were all there. 

"Too bad you won't be able to stop me." Said Dr. Gero as the pad lock door slammed behind him being the only thing that was in our way from him releasing those evil androids.

XXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be 17 and 18 resurrected and the unknown android. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you Ever Autumn13 for the review. I know it seems like Katsumi so far hates Trunks, just by the way that she is acting around him. Things change in the up coming chapter. She becomes more and more understanding of why he is here. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Androids 17 and 18 and an Unknown Android

Katsumi stood there glaring at the door. "Any ideas?" She said trying to keep her powers under control.

"Get out of my way!" Yelled Vegeta, his hand glowing bright yellow, with ki.

Katsumi and Trunks both looked at him in shock. "You just can't do that. We are standing right here in front of the door, and it will cause the gates to open for the androids to get out!" They both yelled at the same time. The both of them blushed.

"You are just Kakarott's daughter. You have no idea what you are talking about." Vegeta said glaring at her.

Katsumi rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if they get out it will be your fault."

Vegeta let the energy blast go destroying the door.

Katsumi raised her arms as the debris flew. _"Should've known that he was going to do that. He wouldn't listen to anyone anyway." _She thought.

Trunks placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katsumi the debris flying is gone." He stated softly.

Katsumi removed her arms. "Damn you Vegeta. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Shut up you brat."

"Uh guys we have company." Krillin said, almost stuttering over each word that he was saying.

Katsumi saw the three androids standing there. She looked over at Trunks out of the corner of her eyes. "So the blond and dark haired ones are the ones that are from your time?"

"Yes... that's them. I can't forget them."

Katsumi raised her eyebrow. "And then who is this other one?"

"I've never seen him before."

"We have to get out of here." Katsumi said backing up. She knew that there was something off with the bigger android.

Trunks looked at her in concern. "Katsumi what's wrong?"

"I gotta go and check on daddy!" She yelled flying away.

Trunks soon followed her. "Katsumi what is wrong?"

"I need to check on daddy. We need to get him out of there now!" She yelled back to Trunks.

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine just hurry up and catch up!"

Trunks went faster to catch up with her. "So you think that, that other android has something to do with your father."

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yeah with out a doubt in my mind. He may have had a blank face, but I knew that, that was an android designed to kill my father when they had a chance too, and this would be the chance that they are waiting for."

They landed outside of the house where the Sons lived.

"Mom!" Yelled Katsumi running into the house.

ChiChi pulled Katsumi into a hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Fighting the androids." She said wiping a little bit of dried blood off of her face. "We got to get out of here."

"What do you mean that we have to leave?"

"The androids are probably coming to look for daddy. We have to go now before it is too late."

Gohan came out of the house looking at the two of them. "We have to leave?"

"Yes, that one android was probably made to destroy dad. I know it."

"You read his face didn't you Katsumi?" 

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yeah I did. His face was a hard one to read too, but I was able to read it. 17 and 18 were released already."

Gohan almost fell to the ground. "I thought we were fighting them?"

Katsumi shook her head. "No, they weren't the right ones. So the ones we were fighting were not the ones from his time."

Gohan looked back into the house and saw his dad laying there helplessly. "We can take him to Master Roshi's. At least he will be a little bit safer there."

Katsumi nodded her head. "I know. I will go and find Bulma so we can get out of here."

Gohan nodded his head.

Katsumi looked at Trunks. "You are more then welcome to hunt for your mom with me."

"If you want me too." He said blushing.

"You better not be coming down with something." She muttered to him as she floated up into the sky.

Trunks followed her.

ChiChi blinked. "I think he was blushing."

Gohan looked at his mom. "Do you really think that Future Trunks likes her?"

"Yes, I do believe that he likes Kitty."

Gohan sighed. "He is 8 years older than her."

"Well let's get your father ready to go." 

Gohan nodded his head. "Right mom."

Meanwhile Trunks and Katsumi were hunting for Bulma.

"I sense her. She's at Master Roshi's place."

Trunks nodded his head. "Alright."

The two of them landed on Kame island.

"Master Roshi! Bulma!"

Bulma and Master Roshi came running out of the house.

"Kat... what is going on?" asked Bulma.

"We need to get dad from the house. The androids will probably show up there in a matter of time. We got to get him here so the androids don't know where to find him. So do you think you can piolet your plane and get there?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Alright. I can go get your dad. Did he take his medication?"

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yeah he did. But barely in time for it."

Bulma put her hand on Katsumi's shoulder. "Ok I will meet you there then."

Katsumi nodded her head again. "Alright I will see you there. Trunks are you coming with me?"

"Yeah."

The two half-saiyans flew off with Bulma right behind them in her plane. They arrived back the Sons house. They went inside to get Goku out of there.

Katsumi had her father's head while Gohan had his feet. Yamcha was holding the middle of Goku so he wouldn't be slouching over. They loaded him up into the plane.

"Katsumi are you riding in the plane with us?" Asked ChiChi placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Katsumi shook her head. "I don't like planes that much remember?"

ChiChi sighed. "That's right you call them death traps."

Katsumi nodded her head.

"Alright I guess we will see you there."

Katsumi smiled a small sad smile. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Trunks asked her blushing a little.

"If you want to you can. I won't mind. It wouldn't be as lonely." She said fingering her short spiky hair.

"We will meet you there." Trunks said with a smile.

The two of them took off up into the sky.

"Katsumi can I ask you a question?" Asked Trunks keeping steady pace with her.

She looked over at him. "Oh and what would that be?"

"Do you hate me or something?"

Katsumi stopped in mid flight. "What? Why would you think that I hate you? I just calculate too much and it kind of sends me into an angry kind of rage. I don't hate you at all." She said starting to fly again. "Besides I couldn't hate someone with my favorite color of hair." She said giggling.

Trunks blushed. _"That was something that I wasn't expecting to hear from her. She likes my hair color? Wow... I don't want to fall in love with her. I can't. Goku wouldn't trust us together anyway. Plus I am not even from this time. She knows that and she acts like I am from this time, which is fine by me, but mom was wrong about her in some ways." _Thought Trunks.

XXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Ever Autumn13 and Pchu for the reviews. Welcome to the next chapter. I will try to get this story to flow a little bit better than what it has been.

Chapter 11

Is Daddy Safe Here?

By the time that Katsumi and Trunks arrived back at the Kame House, Bulma and the others were unloading Goku out of the plane and into the house. Their feet touched down lightly onto the sandy beach.

Katsumi ran forward to help them out only to be stopped by her mother. "Mom?" She asked confused.

"Kitty why don't you let us handle your father and get him all settled in. You should rest some. You have been busy all day." Chichi said, softly as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her daughter's ear.

Katsumi blinked in confusion. "Are you sure mom?"

Chichi nodded her head. "Yes, you should rest. I don't need you to get sick."

Katsumi nodded her head. "Ok mom."

Bulma came out of the Kame house. "Gohan... Trunks can you come with me. I have something to check out."

Trunks blinked in confusion. "Sure." He said walking towards his past mom.

Gohan placed his hand on Katsumi's shoulder. "Rest here. I will be right back."

Katsumi nodded her head. She smiled a sad smile. "Please be careful Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "I will be. Besides I got Trunks with me. So nothing major should happen."

"Make sure that you aren't being followed ok?" She asked, gripping onto his free hand. "I don't want to see you hurt Gohan. Daddy won't be happy if something happened to you."

Gohan nodded his head and smiled his younger sister a reassuring smile. "I will come back just fine."

"Ok good luck then." She said with a smile/

Gohan and Trunks took off following Bulma to the site where they needed to go.

Katsumi looked at her mom. "Mom is daddy going to be safe here?" She asked with worry laced through out her voice.

"I am sure that we will be fine here. Just until he is better."

Katsumi nodded her head.

"Come on honey let's get you inside and laid down. You look tired. Every time you get tired and do things you are more likely to get sick."

Katsumi nodded her head only to be interrupted with a sneeze. "ACHOO!"

"Kitty... you aren't feeling that well are you?"

Katsumi blinked in confusion. "I'm fine mom. I think someone might have been talking about me." She said with a giggle.

Chichi didn't believe her daughter. She put her hand against her forehead feeling her temperature. "You get in the house right now. You are burning up. You are ill."

Katsumi sighed and did as she was told. She wasn't one to say no to her mother. She laid down in a bed that was five feet away from her father. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Roshi let Katsumi sleep. She is sick." Chichi said scolding them.

They nodded their heads.

Katsumi and Goku slept the same way.

Master Roshi shook his head. "I guess the saying goes like father like daughter and like father like son. They sleep the exact same way. Never would have guessed that the girl would take after him more then Gohan would."

ChiChi tried not to get angry. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said, crossing her arms.

Time ticked by slowly for the group. They were waiting for Gohan and Trunks to get back with Bulma. Chichi checked on Goku and Katsumi making sure that they were still ok. They all were in the living room allowing Goku and Katsumi sleep off their illnesses.

Katsumi tossed and turned in her fevered sleep. She was having a nightmare.

**Chichi kneeled over Goku weeping.**

**Katsumi and Gohan stood there in the door way.**

**Chichi looked at them. "I am so sorry..."**

**Katsumi fell to her knees. "Daddy can't be gone."**

"**I'm sorry." ChiChi said weeping.**

Katsumi shot up in bed. She looked frantically around the room. She let out a sigh when she saw her father sound asleep. She got up out of her bed and walked out towards the living room. She stopped when she heard talking.

"I can't believe all those people from Ginger town were killed." Said Krillin.

"Yeah it wasn't the androids." Said Yamcha.

"What could have it been?" Asked Tien.

Katsumi came into the room. "What's going on?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Kitty it's nothing." Said ChiChi, biting the inside of her cheek.

Katsumi shook her head. "No, there is something going on. Something that deals with Ginger Town. No point of hiding it." She said softly, coughing a little.

"Ginger Town is gone... The people I mean." Said Krillin. 

Katsumi blinked in confusion. "What did they find?"

"Just clothing. No people."

Katsumi had a calculating look on her face. It made her look more confused with the tinted pink cheeks from the fever that she had. "Hm. That doesn't sound like the androids that we have to deal with. What is it? Could it be something that absorbs humans?"

"Might be, but we can't be sure. We have to wait until Trunks and Gohan get back." Tien said, shaking his head.

Katsumi took a seat on the hard wood floor. "They aren't back yet? I thought they would have been back by now." She said blinking in confusion.

"Well they should be back soon that's for sure. We have been here for a few hours."

"I guess that is how long I have been asleep then."

"Kitty why did you get up any ways?" Chichi asked, her daughter in a soft concerning voice.

"Oh nothing mom. I just wasn't tired any more." She said hiding the fact that she had a nightmare.

"Mom we're back." Said Gohan, coming into the Kame House. 

ChiChi ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "My baby boy is safe."

"Mom." He groaned out.

ChiChi let him go.

Katsumi got up off of the floor and went over to them. "Did you find anything?"

Trunks came into the house.

"Yeah we did Kat. We found a shell of some kind and a skin." Gohan said explaining what they had found. "We also found a time machine from the future, but it is three years in the future from where Trunks came from. It is kind of odd don't ya think?"

Katsumi nodded her head. "Yeah I agree there. I don't think I have ever heard of anything like that."

Gohan nodded his head. "Kat... why are you so red in the face?"

"Mom wants me to rest, I am not feeling so great."

"Then you should be laying down."

Katsumi shrugged her shoulders. "Not tired any more."

"Kat there is something you are hiding isn't there?"

"No, everything is fine Gohan. I didn't want to stay in the room with dad, I was afraid that I was going to wake him if I stayed in there." She said softly.

"Any changes in dad?" Gohan asked. 

"He seems calmer." Said Katsumi with a small sad smile. "But he hasn't woken up. He needs rest I do know that."

"I just hope he wakes up soon." Gohan said.

"You and me both Gohan."

"I am sure that Goku will wake up soon. Earth is going to need him that is for sure." Said Trunks.

XXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. I hope I took it a little bit slower this time. The next chapter is called Cell. Please review.


	12. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
